


Chocolate Croissant

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, College, Eavesdropping, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a certain employee that would entice Blaine to keep coming back even if they stopped serving his croissants entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Croissant

**Author's Note:**

> **anonymous prompted: Klaine + 20. Pretty please**
> 
> **for[this meme over on tumblr](http://missmichellebelle.tumblr.com/post/127726673115/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a): "20. things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear"**
> 
> **got a _little_ longer than I meant it to whoops my bad 8D;**

The campus café (and that’s  _literally_  the name, that’s how creative his college is) has the best chocolate croissants that Blaine has ever had. He’d stumbled upon their magnificence during his first term, when he’d been freaking out about being late to his 8am class and needed something fast and easy for breakfast. He’d meant to grab a bagel, and he hadn’t realized that’s not what he’d purchased until he was falling into a seat in the lecture hall and opened the pastry bag.

Now, it’s a thing. If he has any class that starts before 10, he’ll swing by the café. The rest of their fare is pretty awful, their coffee especially, and Blaine always feels silly walking in with a fresh cup of Starbucks in his hand, but none of the employees judge him.

In fact, there’s a certain employee that would entice Blaine to keep coming back even if they stopped serving his croissants entirely.

It’s a Wednesday, and Blaine’s 8am Art History class that he unfortunately despises (it had sounded so interesting on paper, but the monotonous professor at the early hour is basically some form of torture) had been canceled, giving him an extra, blissful hour of sleep. He even considers getting a full breakfast, but it feels weird not to see Ku—to eat a chocolate croissant, seeing as it’s Wednesday, and he always has chocolate croissants on Wednesday.

The campus café is never really bustling with activity, at least as far as Blaine knows, and especially not at 7:15am. But it’s just past 10 now, and it’s basically deserted except for the two college-aged workers keeping an eye on things.

One of them, unsurprisingly, is Kurt.

Kurt started working at the campus café sometime during Blaine’s second term. He was sweet, and funny, and handsome, and even when Blaine stopped having an early class, he tried to drop by and get a croissant at least once a week. Or grab a bottle of water. Or a candy bar. Or a brownie (that wasn’t good, so he only did that  _once_ ). There were a lot of different reasons Blaine could come up with to come to the café, without ever really letting himself make  _Kurt_  the reason.

“—the best part of my morning,” Kurt whines, letting his entire upper body flop against the counter in a way that is decidedly ungraceful. It takes Blaine by surprise, but not in a bad way. Kurt is always so perfect and poised when Blaine sees him that it’s kind of nice to see he’s not like that  _all_  the time. Blaine was starting to feel like he could never measure up.

“I’m sure he’ll be by tomorrow,” the rather lovely girl that works with Kurt sometimes says. Blaine’s pretty sure her name is Quinn. Her voice is very gentle, even though she can be a little terrifying at times.

“No,” Kurt responds, stretching his arms out in front of him and resting his head on them as he turns to look at her. Neither of them have noticed Blaine lingering near the doorway, and he’s starting to feel a little rude and intrusive, like he should announce himself. “Tomorrow is Thursday, and Blaine never comes on Thursdays.”

Blaine’s spin goes rigid, and his eyes widen in surprise. Why were they talking about him?

Quinn is sweeping the already spotless floor, and sighs, leaning on the broom to regard Kurt with a tired, but patient look.

“This is getting ridiculous,” she points out. “How long are you going to let this go on? Just… Ask him if he wants to get coffee. Or study. Or make-out in the back room.” Quinn cocks an eyebrow demurely, but with a look that is very clearly mischievous, and Kurt splutters in surprise.

“ _Q-Quinn_ ,” he admonishes, jerking to near-standing in surprise. Blaine can’t see his face, but the back of his neck looks pinker. “I can’t just—I don’t—” Clearly flustered, Kurt groans and covers his face in his hands. “Have you  _seen_  him?” Kurt mumbles into his hands. “Why would someone like  _Blaine_  ever be interested in someone like  _me_?”

Blaine needs to… He needs to. Leave. He needs to leave. He stumbles backwards out of the café before he can hear any more than he already has. Oh god, he really shouldn’t have been listening to that. Not that they said anything  _bad_ , per se, but it was very clear that Kurt and Quinn’s conversation wasn’t exactly supposed to have an audience.

Guilt swells in his stomach, thick and heavy, and Blaine shakes his head and forces himself to breathe. He still feels  _extremely_  rude, and he knows he should just come clean and apologize. That would probably be the best course of action.

Except Kurt had been so flustered just speaking to  _Quinn_  about it, and him and her were friends, while he and Blaine were… Well, Blaine doesn’t exactly know. But it would probably be very uncomfortable and awkward for both of them, especially since… Well, since Kurt apparently wants to date him.

Which Blaine is totally down for, and his nose scrunches up as he tries to comprehend it. Kurt, beautiful, remarkable, funny, interesting,  _amazing_  Kurt wants to date  _him?_  Blaine glances in a window of one of the buildings he’s passing, eyebrows furrowed as he tries to understand the appeal (he doesn’t). Why would someone like Kurt want to date someone like him?

And then, wryly, he remembers Kurt saying almost the exact same thing, like Blaine was the one way out of his league. Which doesn’t make any sense to Blaine, like,  _at all_ , but why else would Kurt say that? Especially when he’d thought he was only in Quinn’s confidence and that no one else is there and, oh god, there’s the guilt again. Blaine really needs to apologize, even if it’s subtly.

Maybe he’ll wait a few months and own up to it. Yeah. Maybe that’s the safest thing to do. Until then, he’ll just apologize in his own way, and if he kind of takes advantage of what he’s learned well… It could only help both of them, right?

Blaine groans and presses his hands against his face. He doesn’t really know  _what_  he’s going to do at this point.

Except he ends up at the café the next morning, which is unprecedented, a hot coffee in each of his hands as he walks slowly up to the door. His first class isn’t until noon, and he has no fake reason to be here this morning. Just a very, very real one that he can’t keep running from.

“Welco—Blaine.” Kurt’s eyes widen in surprise when he sees him come in, which quickly gives way to a beautiful, radiant smile. Does Kurt always smile like that when he sees Blaine? How had he never noticed that before? “I wasn’t expecting to see you today.” He strides back behind the register. “Chocolate croissant, right?”

Blaine swallows, presses his lips together, and takes a deep breath.

“Uh, no, actually.” He walks over, a little relieved that the counter is separating them, and then sets down one of the coffees. “Nonfat latte, right?” Blaine glances up at him through his eyelashes, shyly. They’ve talked about coffee dozens of times before, both lamenting how awful the café’s was, and how Kurt never had time to get Starbucks before work because it was in the complete opposite direction.

He looks at the coffee cup, absolutely stunned, and then his eyes flick up to meet Blaine’s.

“You remembered my coffee order?” He sounds breathless, and Blaine smiles tentatively and nods slightly. Kurt’s hand curls around the cup like it’s something more precious than a paper cup filled with ludicrously priced milk and espresso.

“I, uh, yeah, I did. Look, Kurt, I—”

“Get coffee with me?” Kurt blurts suddenly, and Blaine’s eyes widen. They stare at each other, and at the same time, look down at the coffees they are both holding. Kurt starts to laugh first, this high, nervous, beautiful sound. Blaine wonders if it would be creepy if he pulled out his phone and recorded it.

(Probably).

“How about lunch instead?” Blaine proposes, and it startles Kurt so much that he stops laughing immediately.

“Yeah?” Kurt asks, like he doesn’t quite believe it, and Blaine’s smile grows.

“Yeah. Tomorrow, though, because I have class today, but… Hannah’s? Off campus?”

“You mean you don’t want to eat here?” Kurt teases, but the nods, his cheeks flushed. “Yeah, I—great. 12 o’clock?”

“12 o’clock.”

(They have lunch. Kurt is sipping a soda when Blaine unthinkingly says, “Best part of your morning, huh?” and nearly chokes on it, and Blaine apologizes profusely and explains what happened, and Kurt blushes so hard it’s a little concerning, but they end their lunch with their fingertips linked over the table so Blaine is pretty sure he’s forgiven.

Friday lunches become his (and Kurt’s) new thing.)

**Author's Note:**

> [read, reblog, & like on tumblr](http://missmichellebelle.tumblr.com/post/127894384730/klaine-20-pretty-please)


End file.
